


Pillow Talk

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Loving Marriage, Separate deployment, Sexting, Video Chat, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua
Summary: Spock assigned to the USS Bradbury as first officer and while Nyota can't be prouder, she misses her husband dearly. Such strong emotions need to be tempered. Particular itches need to be scratched. And Spock is more than willing to do so remotely.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of them living apart on separate ships. I don't have emotional in me right now to do a long ass fic about it. Star Trek Beyond verse

_ Incoming Priority message from the U.S.S. Bradbury from Commander S’chn T’gai, Spock. Channel privacy classification level is single, direct transmission. Security settings on. _

 

Nyota paused her ministrations in the bathroom mirror and smiled. She was already putting away the rest of her toiletries when she spoke aloud. “ Computer, accept the transmission and patch it through the bedroom comm console. Audio and Visual feeds live.”

 

A happy chime alerted her to the computer’s processing as she made her way out past the living room towards her bed. The lonely, emptiness of their- no, her quarters lost its oppressiveness. Giddiness at the call chased it away and buoyed Nyota’s mood as she stood in front of the blue screen of her console. “ On screen.”

 

She knew it would be him on the other end but still felt her heart skip. Spock’s sharp angular facade filled the screen along with the jarring image of operation reds. The Bradbury already had an enlisted chief science office but see Spock donning anything other than his comely cerulean blue was still surprising. “  _ Spock _ . Hey baby.”

 

His head tilted along with the curve of his lips. “ Nyota. You look well.”

 

He studied her a bit more as if he needed the confirmation. His gaze went to her face to her lack of uniform and wavered. “ It looks as if you were going through your night ablutions. Did I call you at an inopportune time?”

 

Nyota shook her head and adjusted the falling strap of her black camisole. “ What? No! My God, Spock if you had called me on duty I would have offered to pull a double shift just to take it. I miss you so much.”

 

She reached out and placed her hand on the console as if were his face. Spock’s shoulders lift with his deep inhale and sigh. “ And I you. My days are not at all what they once were. The comradery feels...forced and my evenings are-”

 

He paused for a moment, blinking slowly as he thought of a word to best describe the condition. 

 

“ Overly drawn out.” Nyota offered.

 

He nodded and exhaled slowly. “ I regret not being able to properly send you off to bed.”

 

Nyota frowned and stretched up to adjust the tilt of the comm’s screen monitor. The chair she was propped on came into focus followed by the bedroom alcove behind her. She was still tinkering with the stand when she questioned him. “ What do you mean?”

 

She glanced over at the screen and caught Spock fidgeting with what to say. A faint blush lining the bridge of his nose was all she had to tell her that Spock’s thoughts were not entirely wholesome.“ I believe you know exactly what I’m implying.”

 

“ Oh? Is that so?” Nyota smirked and walked towards back on the bed. He watched as she sat down along the edge with arms propped back behind her. Spock took in her demeanor as he tried to analyze her reaction to his answer. It was...difficult to be away from her, doubly so when it came to deciphering Nyota’s emotions. 

 

The insight that touch afforded him was lost to the distance between them and he was left to flounder with trying to read her body language. Smiling and lax across their bed, he found her expression exceedingly vague.

 

“ Well...nothing’s keeping you from doing so now that I have you on the comm.”

 

Spock blinked, confused. “ Elaborate that thought.”

 

“ While we can’t touch one another we  _ can _ see each other just fine.”

 

Nyota further clarified by shrugging her shoulders up towards her ears, pushing her breasts together against the bust of her bra and camisole. “ In high definition, in fact.”

 

Spock’s head tilted to the side as his eyes trained onto the thin strap of her top sliding off her shoulder onto her arm. “ Yes, that we can. However I do not see how the comm could provide…”

 

His voice trailed off as Nyota got up and went to the dresser and returned with a small, black bag. He watched as she opened the pouch and unceremoniously dumped the contents out on the bed. 

 

He swallowed silently as he reviewed the contents and slowly moved his gaze back to her face. “ What is all this?”

 

Nyota gave a coy smile and shrugged her shoulders. “ A relief package. For nights that you’re away.” 

 

Spock’s attention shifted back to the items spread across the duvet, mind racing with the implications of their appearance. “ Would it be too much to speculate that you mean to use them...now?”

 

His eyes darken as she nodded and climbed onto the bed. “ I’m all yours. Anything to tell me do, tell me to use, I will do.”

 

His lips parted with a quiet, muffled breath. “ And this is your proposal to be ‘ tucked in’ for the night?”’

 

When she nodded again, he followed up with another question. “ And this is all that you require?”

 

She shook her head. “ I want to watch you too. I want-” She paused and swallowed away the husky sound growing in her voice. “ I want to see you touch yourself as you watch me.”

 

His nostrils flared with a sharp inhale as he gave a brief nod of agreement. He rose from his seat to lock the deadbolt of the door. Her face stared back at him from the screen as Spock moved his seat further back. The placement now gave her a full view of him. Spock stood beside the chair, heavy-lidded and visibly bulging against his pants. “ You wish to watch me?”

 

Nyota bit her bottom and nodded. “ Yes, please.” 

 

Spock made a sound that she knew from when he found something to be particularly good in their lovemaking and began unbuckled his belt. Nyota’s eyes were glued to the screen as he slid the thin leather free from the loops of his slacks. 

 

“ Take off your clothes.” he ordered, unfastening his pant’s button. 

 

Nyota knelt on the bed and hurried to comply. She pulled the thin cami over her head and saw Spock’s eyes dart down to her navel. She paused to let him admire it when his voice broke the silence. “ Continue. Your bra next.”

 

She licked her lips and reached back for the hooks. Spock was ridding himself the ruby tunic and black undershirt when he caught sight of her breast. He inhaled slowly and tilted his head as Nyota teased him with a shimmy of her shoulders. “ Your underwear next.”

 

When Nyota’s hands went to the zipper of her skirt, Spock cleared his throat in reprimand. “ Your underwear. The skirt remains for the time being.”

 

Nyota gave him a sultry look and sent her hands under the bell of her skirt. He rolled his teeth over his bottom lip as she dragged the satiny briefs down her legs and clear of her feet. After she stepped out of them, Nyota glanced at the screen. “ What now?”

 

“ Turn around.” 

 

She turned on her heels and licked at her lips when his next order came. “ Bend over.”

 

Slowly she bent over and placed her hands onto the bed. The hem of her skirt fluttered just shy of exposing the whole of her backside. As it was, from Spock’s ragged breathing and the cool air around her, Nyota was sure he could see a glimpse of her pussy. She hadn’t even touched it yet and already she could already feel gathering arousal slick between her folds. A scrap of legs across the floor and the groan of a chair let her know that Spock had finally taken a seat. 

 

She fought hard not to fidget as he took his time. “ Lift your skirt so I may see you.”

 

A tiny moan left her as she reached back to take a hold of the fabric and pulled it over her ass. Spock groaned onscreen behind her, making her pussy all the more wet. She expected their time to be frisky and fun but not this sensual. Every little noise he made at the sight of her made her feel inexplicably sexy, like he couldn’t get enough of her. And the commands he gave her in that rough-edged baritone was making her clamp her legs together. She wanted to see him. What was he doing? Was he touching himself already or waiting for her to see?

 

“ Do you want me Nyota?”

 

“ Yes.” she huffed.

 

“ Present yourself for me.”

 

She leaned back on her heels, lifting her ass up towards the comm’s camera. Spock growled low in his throat as she wiggled her hips and smoothed a hand over each cheek. The growling was cut off sharply by a hiss through his teeth as she moved the hand down to part the lips of her sex. “ Nyota.”

 

She closed her eyes as he said her name. The gravelly voice in which he delivered it was like a rough-handed caress straight to her clit. “ I wish you were here.”

 

“ Lay down on the bed and turn your head to watch me.”

 

Nyota moved back onto the bed, legs splayed and arms wide with nothing more than her skirt. She turned to see Spock following her movements as she settled onto the bed. His left hand was fisted tightly around his cock. The first dewy drops of pre-cum glistened around the head, distracting Nyota away from the strain in his face. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on. “ I’m ready.”

 

Spock slowly stroked his hand up his shaft and shuddered at the heat in her gaze. “ For the moment, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on my voice.”

 

She obediently followed his command and sighed into the air. With her sense of sight temporarily gone, the sensation of touch heightened. The duvet seemed softer, the air alive above her body in an undulating wave.  

 

“ Imagine me there with you, that your hands are my hands, touching you.”

 

Nyota stifled a low moan as cupped her breast and thumbed her nipples. Spock tightened the grip he had on his cock and watched Nyota caress herself. “ You enjoy me touching your breasts, Nyota?”

 

“ Yes.” It was more of a whine than a firm answer. She was writhing now on the bed, massaging her chest as she imagined him there with her. If he was surely he would have started to suck at them. He knew how much she enjoyed it so he took his time, circling his tongue her areola and flicking the tip of it across her nipples. Just picturing his hot mouth feast on her made her breath catch in her throat.

 

Spock resumed stroking as soon as she let her legs fall open. She was visibly wet now that he could see dark fold glistening beneath the dimmed lighting of the room. He shifted in his chair and tried talking some more.

 

“ Take a hold of my lok.”

 

Nyota reached out and took the perverse-looking Vulcan replica into her hands and cradled it to her chest. His mouth tic with a small smile. It pleased him that she should get a dildo that looked like his own lok. Her fingers looked as delicate around the firm silicone as they did when she held him in her hands. She was looking over at him now with big bright eyes, waiting for him to speak again.

 

“ What will you do with me now?” he asked.

 

“ First I’m going to give you a kiss, here.” Nyota pursed her lips and planted a tender peck on the head of the dildo. Spock sucked at the air as she parted her lips and slowly guided the thick shaft into her mouth.

 

Spock’s mouth fell open with a huff as he watched Nyota make love to the toy with her mouth. “ How do I taste, K’diwa?”

 

Spock groaned as she withdrew the cock with a delighted hum and let it slide from her mouth with a wet pop. “ So good.”

 

His mouth snapped closed and he grit his teeth. He could come now just from this but he wanted to wait for her.

 

“ Where else do you wish to place my lok on your body?” His voice was hoarse even to her ears. She can see the muscles in his arm strain as he slowly pumps his swollen shaft. The hungry look on his face made Nyota shudder. He was beautiful like this. Her husband, sweet and unassumingly filthy. It thrilled her. 

 

She wrapped one hand around the dildo’s base and began to drag it over her lips and down her body. Her other hand busied itself with toying at her nipples. Spock panted and followed the wet trail of saliva the phallus left across her skin as it made its way down her stomach.  “ Yes that feels good Nyota. Where else?”

 

Her eyes shut and a breathy pant leaves her. “ Here.”

 

She brushed the dildo’s head over her entrance and mewed. Spock hissed and cupped his fist around the knob of his own cock. “ You like that?”

 

“ Yes.” She lifted her hips and huffed as a bit of its length pushed against her. “ You’re so big.”

 

He made a noise that Nyota knew meant that he was amused.“ To you I am. Do you want me inside you?”

 

His voice was huskier as he stopped his hand and waited. It was difficult to stay in sync with her but he wanted to recall the memory of sinking inside her as she pushed the toy inside. “ Tell me, would you enjoy that?”

 

“ Please.” she whimpered, taking the cock in both hands. Her eyes fluttered as she brought the toy in at bit more. As she pulled it away Spock marveled at how shiny her sex had left it. She was nearly dripping with arousal.

 

The sight had Spock wanting to teasing her. He slouched a bit in his chair and let his lok bob against his stomach. Nyota opened her eyes after he stayed quiet and moaned at the sight of Spock’s body. “ Please. Please, please.”

 

“ Please what?” he taunted. He took the base of his cock in hand and slapped it loudly against his stomach. It had the desired effect of Nyota moaning louder and taking a tighter hold of the dildo.

 

“ I want you so bad.”

 

“ Then take me in.” he suggested.

 

She pushed and arched up off the bed. “ Spock!”

 

“ Yes...call for me. I am inside you. Claiming you, filling you. Tell me how it feels to me inside you, Nyota.” he demanded.

 

“ I feel so full. You’re stretching me and love it when you pull out and fill me back up. It makes me crazy and-”

 

Her voice quivered as she pushed deeply against the walls allow the back of her channel and held the toy there against it. 

 

“ Don’t stop.” Spock demanded, riding himself hard with his hand. “ I’m not going to stop until you wet my lap when you climax. Put me in you and see yourself to completion.”

 

A choking whimper left her as she moved herself to comply. Nyota first took to stroking it while on her back but the friction along her clit was minimal. She could have use the vibrator lying nearby but she wanted to have it as authentic as possibly short of what he asked her to do. 

 

Nyota shifted on the bed and placed the Vulcan-looking member on the duvet. She rose above and slowly impaled herself. Spock’s voice followed so after she wound her hip above it.

 

“ Yes. That feel so good Nyota. Take your pleasure like this on me. Ride my lok until you can’t anymore.”

 

Nyota exhaled with a low moan and lowered her torso to get a better angle. He was never so verbal in their love making but then, there had never been a reason for Spock to be. He was there with her, body, mind and soul. With him away, things that Nyota would typically feel or hear as thoughts were spoken aloud in a husky whisper. “ Faster Nyota. Place your fingers along your clit and ride me harder.”

 

She rode the fat dildo and she felt the icy-hot waves of pleasure thrum within her. She cried out in jubilant ecstasy and called his name. “ Spock. So good. Fuck yes!”

 

Looking over, she glimpsed Spock groaning as he wasted himself across his chest, neck and hand. He didn’t stop stroking until she collapsed and fell still across the bed. 

He sagged in the chair and fought to catch his breath. He watch his beloved do the same. Nyota moaned above the duvet as if she’d been wounded and shivered every few moments or so. 

 

A small spark of pleasure sprang through him as he observed her. He did that. He hadn’t been there to physically touch her but the thought of him doing so along with his vocal encouragements had rendered her feeble across their bed. Spock felt indescribably virile at that moment, like a God come to make love to a mortal. She had bent to his will and he had pleased her in turn. They were a sound bound. “ I cherish thee, e’tum veh.”

 

Nyota chuckled weakly and pulled the floppy silicone free from her sodden sex. “ I love you too, Spock.”

 

Spock stiffened as he heard her sniff and saw a dewy light catch the corner of her eye. She wiped her face before he could comment and sighed aloud. “ I miss you, baby. I miss you  _ so _ much.”

 

Spock took his unsordid hand against the screen of his console and twisted his fingers. Nyota laughed again as she recognized the gesture. He formed his finger like that when he wanted to kiss and meld with her at the same time. Behind his hand, Spock’s face was soft with pining. “ I miss you too, Nyota. As I said before I wish that I was there to tuck you in.”

 

She smiled and mimicked the gesture of his hand in the air. “ You’ll be back at my side before you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love those reviews, baby! Spock it to me!


End file.
